Acclimatization to acoustic amplification will be investigated as a function of audiogram configuration, previous hearing-aid use, and other relevant factors. Previous acclimatization research has been limited tot he study of speech recognition performance with linear hearing aids. The proposed series of experiments will expand the area of acclimatization research to include non-linear amplification, as well as multiple memory hering aids. Measures obtained will include subjective and objective measures of speech intelligibility, measures of speech quality, and of hearing aid benefit. Methods for predicting acclimatization to everyday hearing-aid use from laboratory data will be evaluated. The information obtained in these experiments will lead to the development of more effective hering aid fitting procedures.